Magic of Justice
by Spike Trap
Summary: Before the destruction of Krypton, a pair of infants called, Kal-Ul and Kara Jur-Ul are sent to Earth. At the same time on Earth on the island of Themysicra a baby girl called Hermione is born.


**The Magic of Justice.**

**Harry Potter/Smallville.**

**Summary:**

Before Krypton exploded, Jur-Ul and his wife, Lara, send their son, Kal-Ul and daughter, Kara Jur-Ul to Earth to save him. At the same time on Earth on the island of Themyscira an Amazonian Princess, called Hermione is born. Kal-Ul and Kara's ships crash on the grounds of a thousand year old castle in Scotland where they are found and adopted by James and Lily Potter and named Harry James and Kara Lillian Potter.

As they get older Harry and Kara develop incredible abilities which their parents teach them to use to protect the innocent. When they go to Hogwarts, Harry and Kara discover that they are not the only ones with abilities.

**Main pairings:**

**Harry/Hermione**

**Draco/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Fred/Kara**

**AU bits:**

**James and Lily both lived.**

**Thomas Wayne was a Half-blood wizard and a Marauder while at Hogwarts. His Animagus form was an owl nicknamed Nightwing.**

**Kal-Ul and Kara Jur-Ul are brother and sister.**

**Fred and George are only a year older than Ginny.**

**Ginny is a year older than Ron.**

**Thomas and his wife, Narcissa Wayne-Black, who was also sorted into Gryffindor, was murdered by Death Eaters a month before the Potters were attacked. Draco was saved by the Order of the Phoenix and was raised by the Wayne family butler and friend, Alfred Pennyworth.**

**Character bashing:**

**Ron**

**DC Villains that MIGHT appear:**

**Darkseid**

**Granny Goodness**

**Desaad**

**Godfrey**

**Doomsday**

**Scarecrow**

**The Crime Syndicate**

**Solomon Grundy**

**Killer Croc**

**Mr. Freeze**

**Two-Face**

**Bizzaro**

**Victor Zsasz**

**Brainiac**

****Joker****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue:<span>**

**Planet Krypton. 1 hour 15 minutes till destruction.**

The once beautiful and peaceful world of Krypton was in chaos. Pieces of the beautiful crystal buildings and structures broke and fell, some on innocent citizens trying to find cover from the terrible quakes their world was gripped in.

In one of the high-class homes, Kryptons top scientist Jur-Ul, a man with blue eyes and greying black hair, and his wife Lara El, a beautiful woman with long blond hair and the brightest green eyes you would ever see, were entering their larger science facility. In Lara's arms was a small pair week old babies. One was a boy with his fathers' black hair and his mothers' bright green eyes, wrapped in a green blanket. His name was Kal-Ul. The other was a girl with her mother's blond hair and her father's bright blue eyes. She was wrapped in a white blanket named Kara Jur-Ul.

"But why Earth, Jur-Ul? They're primitives, thousands of years behind us." Lara said, gripping her only children to her breast.

"They will need that advantage to survive. Their atmosphere will... sustain them." Jur-Ul said, trying to keep himself from crying the tears that he was just holding at bay, but he had to be strong now, for their children.

"They will defy their gravity."

"They will look like one of them."

"They won't **_be_** one of them."

"No. Their dense molecular structures will make them both strong."

"They'll be odd. Different."

"They'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable."

"Isolated. Alone."

Jur-Ul finally looked her in the eye. By this point they'd reached the area where the twins' ships were kept. "They will NOT be alone, Lara" he told her defiantly. "We will always be with them in their hearts. And they will also have each other"

Lara placed her children into her husband's arms. Jur-Ul looked into his son and daughters emerald green and sapphire blue eyes respectively and spoke in a sad tone "You will travel far, my little Kal-Ul and Kara. But we will never leave you. Even in the face of our death, the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have learned, everything I feel, all of this and more I have bequeathed to you my children. You shall carry me inside you, all the days of your lives. You will make my strength your own, see my life through your eyes, as your lives will be seen through mine. This is all that I can send with you, Kal-Ul and Kara Jur-Ul."

He looked into his wife's sad eyes and nodded with a whispered "It is time." Just as he finished speaking an enormous tremor shook their home. Jur-Ul opened the ship; the inside of the ship was split into two sections each big enough for the two children. One section had a blanket of green and white while the other had a blanket of red and yellow. He placed Kal-Ul in the front section of the ship while Kara was placed into the back section along with a crystal in the shape of the Ul family crest.

He placed his hand on his sons head and whispered softly "Farewell my son and daughter. I love you both." And a tear finally escaped his eye as the ship closed around the boy and girl.

The ship hovered for a moment before it launched itself out of the home and into the sky. As they watched the ship with their children fly away to safety Jur-Ul and Lara kissed one final time as their world exploded around them.

As the twins' ship jumped into hyperspace, the babies crying as if they felt their parents deaths, it brought tons of debris of the now dead world with it as it shot toward its new home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Meanwhile on Earth-<span>**

While Kal-Ul and Kara Jur-Ul were approaching their new home, on the secret island of Themyscira also known as Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta was screaming as she endured the pain she was in. As soon as she gets her hands on that bastard, Zeus she will flay him alive.

Her handmaidens held her as she screamed one final time. Soon her screams were interrupted by a soft cry. She looked at her healer to see her wrapping a little baby in a red blanket before she handed the child to her Queen. "It's a little girl, your majesty." She said.

Hippolyta smiled as she held her beautiful baby girl in her arms. "What should I call you, my sweet angel?" Her eyes widened in realisation as she thinks of the perfect name "Sweet Angel. Herm Ione. Hermione." She smiled at her little girl and said "Hermione. My little Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her mother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Elsewhere on the island-<span>**

The head of an old woman shot up with a gasp as she spoke in a hoarse whisper

_The Beacons of the Light approach,_

_He from the world of Ice and the Red Star, She a child of the Gods._

_The Last Son and the Amazon Princess shall sore higher than any other,_

_With The Orphaned Owl, the Queen of Flame, the Lights of Will and Hope, the Last Daughter and the Speed twins at their side._

_Together they will be the Light shining through the darkness._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for starting again but I decided to screw with both the DC verse and HP verse. Harry will NOT be Superman but he is the Last Son of Krypton.

As to my other stories: Birth of Justice and Magic of Justice and I'd like you to decide which you'll prefer (personally I kind of like this one), the Son and Slayer story might (or most likely WILL) take a while as I need to watch the first seasons of BtVS and Smallville to work out how to do it (yes I know I should have thought of that BEFORE I put it up but didn't think at first. I had the first chapter in my head, as well as several future chapters, but when it came to writing all my ideas just buggered off) and I am in the process of rewriting my Time Lord at Hogwarts fic but I have too many ideas going at once that choosing which one to write is seriously screwing with me.

RANT OVER!

Read and Review. Plz and Thnk U.

Spike.


End file.
